


Anime One Shots

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: This is a series of one shots from various anime. There will be a few crossovers as well as regular. If you have any requests please send them in.





	Anime One Shots

Unopened  
Anime/Manga: InuYasha  
Character: Kagome, mention of Sesshomaru  


It had been hidden under all the other gifts and somehow gotten buried under my extra clothes. I don’t know how it happened. I had made sure that it was on the top when I packed the bag. Luckily the paper was still smooth, his name was written cleanly on the solid label, Sesshomaru. I can only hope that he is not offended by the late gift.  


It had taken some time to come up with a gift for the Dai-Youkai, he wasn’t one that seemed to enjoy frivolity. I had thought of giving him teas, but those would be short lived, food was out as he didn’t eat often and it would probably go bad. After thinking on it I had decided that the best gift that I could get him was that of knowledge.  


With that in mind I went to the bookstore to look through the options available. I knew that a science book would not be relevant for a good many years and while useful a math text would require extra explanation. So, I settled on history, but there were so many possibilities to choose from. I knew not to get a mythology text, as he will have lived many of the stories. Religious history seemed like it would be a ridiculous choice for a demon lord.  


Finally settling on getting a condensed history of Japan I looked through the options and found a hardback book, A Brief History of Japanese Civilization. It was 336 pages and came with another book The Chrysanthemum and the Sword: Patterns of Japanese Culture a 324-page book. I had hurried home and was excited to get them wrapped and labeled. I had put it on the other gifts and somehow it had fallen to the bottom of the bag.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Both books can be found on Amazon.com at https://www.amazon.com/Brief-History-Japanese-Civilization/dp/0495913251/ref=asc_df_0495913251/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=312087807240&hvpos=1o8&hvnetw=g&hvrand=8064100065812812149&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9011670&hvtargid=pla-487290810446&psc=1&tag=&ref=&adgrpid=61316180119&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvadid=312087807240&hvpos=1o8&hvnetw=g&hvrand=8064100065812812149&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9011670&hvtargid=pla-487290810446


End file.
